1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that captures an image of an object and generates image data of the object, an imaging method of the imaging apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monitor camera, having a dome-shaped housing in which an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera and a rotation table that is able to rotate the imaging apparatus by 360 degrees in a horizontal plane and/or 180 degrees in a vertical plane are accommodated, has been known (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-69496). In this technique, the imaging apparatus calculates amounts of rotation in the horizontal plane and the vertical plane based on rotation angles in the horizontal plane and the vertical plane from a current position of the imaging apparatus to a specified target position, and the rotation table is driven according to the calculated amounts of rotation, so that the imaging apparatus is moved to the target position by the shortest distance.